My Strigoi Son
by fantasycrossoverqueen
Summary: Dmitri the Strigoi and Rose consummated their love that night in Siberia. But left Rose pregnant with something the world had never seen. So Rose leaves her life behind for the sake of her unborn Strigoi Child. Triggers
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

I had just left, turning my back on the life I used to have. My friends: Lissa, Christian, Eddie. My parents: Abe, Janine. And the men I loved: Adrian, Dmitri. His face ever present in my mind. I could still remember how we used to be. Sneaking kisses during practice, the night in the cabin, the mansion in Siberia...

That was the reason I was in this mess. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Our bodies entwined in the sheets, the bites he left on my neck. He was stronger as a strigoi, it hurt. But my body loved it, I took him in me and we made love.

After escaping I launched the daring plan to save him, to bring him back. Although I loved adrian, a part of me ached for dmitri. I loved him more than any other man, this was something Adrian couldn't understand.

Once we brought him back he had told me that his love for me faded. I believed it. He was no longer the dmitri I knew, his eyes were dark and sad. He promised Lissa that he would give his life to protect her. I knew Lissa would be okay no matter what, she had dmitri now. She didn't need me. _Love Fades, Mine has._ Those words echoed continuously in my mind.

After my falling out with Dmitri in Church, I was on my way back to my room and I felt ill. I rushed to the restroom and puked. I had never felt this way in my whole life, something was off. I went to , she ran some blood tests and read the results loud and clear, I was pregnant. It was that night in Siberia, Dmitri the Strigoi and I had conceived a child. How it was possible, I had no idea.

My heart froze, I knew exactly what it was. It was Dmitri's, it was half-strigoi half-dhampir. I knew I couldn't keep it here. I could be raising a monster. So I fled. I took a cab to the airport and jumped in a plane to Seattle. It was the cheapest and most urgent flight I could get, I had to get away. This world, the world I had grown up in, the world of Guardians and royalty, it was no place for my future child.

I rested my head against the cold glass of the airplane window, gazing into the cloudy abyss through which we flew. I knew it wasn't right of me to steal money, but I had to. I was doing them a favor in leaving, I was doing all of them a favor, especially Dmitri.

In an hour, we had arrived in Seattle. I grabbed my one suitcase and took a cab to the city. I wasn't sure if i had enough money for a hotel, I wasn't even sure of what I was doing. I wandered through the streets feeling uneasy. Being on the run was one thing, but being pregnant with a half-strigoi demon child was way more difficult.

After I got tired of walking I went into a cafe and ordered a hot chocolate. I sipped it and I was instantly drawn back to the time that Dmitri made some hot chocolate for me. My fingers traced the rim of the mug. I felt so alone and so afraid. I wasn't even sure of what i was doing. For the first time in my life, I felt like i was truly alone.

I was lost in my thoughts when a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes sat across from me. She smiled, "hello!"

I smiled back, feeling slightly awkward, "Hi," I said.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked the woman.

"Not at all," I said, I lied.

The waitress brought her a mug filled with what appeared to be black coffee. The woman took a giant sip without flinching. I don't know how anyone could stomach the taste of black coffee. Her gray eyes lifted back up and met mine, "My name is Anya," the woman said.

"I'm.." I hesitated, "I'm Rose."

"That's a very pretty name," said Anya, "What're you running from?"

My eyes widened, she gestured to the single suitcase standing by my seat. I looked back at her and with no change in expression I said, "Just figured a change of scenery."

"I get that, I've always wanted to move south though. Somewhere really warm with lots of sun... basically not Seattle," the woman chuckled.

I smiled, saying nothing.

"You seem sad, Rose, what's on your mind?"

It was weird, this woman was suddenly asking me about my entire life, I just shook my head. "It's a mess."

"I understand, I've been in a similar place." Her eyes expressed concern, suddenly her phone beeped. She jumped and looked down at the time, "Gosh, I'm gonna be late! It was nice to meet you, Rose. I really hope that life sorts itself out for you. In fact," Anya reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, "you can call me anytime you want, I'd be happy to talk to you."

I took the card, "Thank you," I said. She ran off. I examined the card further

 _Anya Chernikova_

 _Software Developer_

 _General Surgery Resident - University of Washington_

 _Classical Pianist_

"Now those are some credentials," I muttered. Below she had listed her contact information.

I stuck the card in my bag. I was thinking about how things were at home. I was tempted to look inside Lissa's mind. But I couldn't. I was afraid.

I felt strange, not sure if it was the pregnancy, or Dmitri, or being away from home. I felt somewhat numb. It was a strange feeling for me. I've always felt very alive, but after that day in the church _Love Fades, Mine has_ I felt numb.

Dmitri POV

I passed the test, with permission from the Queen I was pardoned and dubbed as A restored Dhampir. I was a free man, and my Guardian status was reinstated. I was going to meet with my previous assignment, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.

I arrived at the door and Vasilisa jerked it open. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh Dmitri, come inside quickly." She pulled me in and closed the door behind me.

I walked in the room to find Vasilisa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Rose," said Lissa. My heart stopped. Roza. The Rose I had loved, the Rose I had hurt. I flinched at her mention, It hurt too much.

"She's disappeared," said Eddie. "I went to go find her this morning and her room was empty, she left a lot of her stuff, but it's clear that she went voluntarily."

Part of a guardian's training was deductive skills and tracking, Eddie was a trustworthy source. I looked at Lissa, worry plagued her face. I needed to do this, for my Lissa. I didn't want to bring Rose back, I didn't want to be near her again. But it pained Lissa, so I needed to search.

"Don't worry, Lissa," I said, I'll investigate further. Eddie followed me out the room and as I turned to leave Lissa collapsed into Christian's Arms and began to sob.

Where have you gone Roza?


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

I was walking, the water sloshed gently on the bridge beneath me. I just wanted to wash my worries away. The water would wash it all away. I was balancing on the edge of the beam, peering down into the water below.

I felt the darkness in my aura beating down on me. I had always been alone in this. Alone in the darkness.

Without thinking, I jumped. 50 feet into the spiraling waters. The darkness had finally closed in around me.

* * *

I woke up on a couch, I was wearing a dry pair of yoga pants and a knit sweater. I gasped and sat up urgently looking around me. It was a rather nice flat. There was a view over the cityscape of Seattle.

"What the hell were you doing?!" a voice rang out.

I turned around to see Anya. She was wearing casual clothes and held another cup of black coffee. She sat down and covered me with a blanket. "What did you think jumping off a bridge would do? Did you want to die? did you want to kill yourself? All while you're pregnant?!"

Her tone was like that of a mother who was concerned for her child. "Do you have any idea what you were about to throw away? your valuable, precious life, Rose!"

I looked into her eyes as they watered a bit, I stayed silent still in shock. She sighed, "I guess I just don't understand... is it the child's father?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and yelled, "No!"

Anya stepped back, "Okay, okay.. I'm sorry. I hit a nerve there. I shouldn't have overwhelmed you like that... " She sat down near me and put her coffee on the table. She looked out the window, "I guess seeing you wanting to kill yourself hit a nerve for me too, My mother was suicidal. She died a year ago."

I looked at her. Her gray eyes plagued with sadness and desperation. "I'm sorry, Anya." I said, "I'm not quite sure what I was doing either."

Anya looked to me and smiled. She stood up and walked toward the small kitchen next to the living space. The interior of her apartment was a subtle yet posh kind of style with dark and light greys mixed with fine blues. It looked like a luxurious flat.

Anya came buck and threw a newspaper on the coffee table. It was turned to the obituary section.

 _The Aurora Bridge takes another suicide victim. Jane Doe's body resurfaced and was declared dead by Chernikova._

"What?" jumped Rose. "I'm dead?"

"I did you a favor, Rose." said Anya, "You were running from someone, you wanted to die. So I told them you were dead when you weren't and I brought you back."

I was a little shocked but thankful that this stranger had done that for me.

"Is that not what you wanted?" asked Anya. I studied her carefully, she was fast, calculating, and very beautiful.

"It is," I said. "Are you dhampir?"

"Yes, just like you," said Anya.

"And.. and you don't know who I am?"

"You're Rose, we met in a cafe yesterday."

"I mean, I'm Princess Vasilisa's guardian."

Anya scrunched up her nose, "No, no, no. I don't get involved in that Royal Moroi/Guardian stuff. If that's what you're trying to get away from I completely understand. I never wanted to be a part of that world." Anya moved closer to me, "Soon enough word will get out to the world of vampires of your death and you'll be free, just like me."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"Honestly.." Anya scratched her head, "I've been lonely. Ever since my mom passed I haven't had much of a life. And then I saw you, this beautiful girl on the run. You're attractive, Rose. Not just physically but your story, I want to learn more and I want to help."

"I can't accept your help," I said, "you've been very generous."

"Please," said Anya, "It's no trouble for me, at least stay here for a few weeks. You're safer here than you will be out there, especially with that." she pointed to my stomach. "There's something odd about this baby."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous.

" I mean this," she lifted up my shirt and pointed to the bruises on my body. "Most pregnancies, dhampir pregnancies don't look like that."

I looked away, tears filled my eyes. This child was Dmitri's, a half-strigoi half-dhampir baby. Memories flashed in my mind. The red rims around Dmitri's eyes, Lissa staking him in the caves, Dmitri in the prison cell his back turned on me, _Love Fades, Mine has._

"You can tell me," said Anya.

"It was a Strigoi," the words fell from my mouth like vomit.

Anya's eyes widened, "That's bad ass!"

I was shocked at her reaction, "you're not gonna kick me out. This kid is basically a demon!"

Anya took one final gulp of her coffee, "That's what any human would say about a Moroi child. Just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean it's evil."

Wow, she had a point. Maybe this child wasn't as bad as I thought, maybe I wasn't evil for bringing it into the world.

"We just don't know," said Anya, "If worst comes to worst, you'll do what you have to do. But something tells me, this baby is worth being loved."

Anya worked as a surgical resident in the University of Washington Hospital. She left that night for work and I was alone.

I felt the baby kick, "Hey little guy" I said. Maybe I wasn't alone, maybe this kid was worth it.

* * *

Dmitri's POV

I had men searching for any sign of her. Scouts posted all around the Northwest. One day I got a call, it was Jordan, a new Guardian in the same graduating class as Rose had been.

Jordan had found something.

I met him outside the royal court, near the wards at the gate house.

"Guardian Belikov, Sir." Jordan pulled out a newspaper and put it down on the table and pointed to an article.

 _The Aurora Bridge takes another suicide victim. Jane Doe's body resurfaced and was declared dead by Chernikova.  
_

I looked at the picture, it was Rose. Her mangled body laying on the ground next to the water.

My breath hitched, tears formed in my eyes. "No," I whispered, "My Roza."


	3. Chapter 3

I had been living at Anya's Apartment for about a week. Every day she would bring home groceries and I would cook food and clean. Anya would often bring home medical supplies to help with the pregnancy. I was lucky, I recognized that now. Without Anya I might as well have really been dead.

We settled into somewhat of a marriage/partnership. I was nice and peaceful. We would entertain eachother with fun stories about how we grew up. Anya would tell me about her Alchemist Mother and Moroi Father. She told me about Going to Undergrad and being lead singer in an acapella group. She showed me some programs that she created and she told me about all the crazy stuff that happened in medical school.

I would tell Anya about growing up with Lissa, about how we spent 2 year on the run. I filled her in on the crazy adventures that happened all in this last year. With Victor Dashkov, and my affair with my teacher, and the moroi actually fighting by dhampir. I missed them, I missed home. But I knew I couldn't stay there with this child on the way. I found solace with Anya.

I couldn't go anywhere, not since i was legally dead. It felt nice though. It felt like I was leaving my old life behind and starting anew. I was hopeful for once.

One day Anya brought home an empty diary with a lock and key on it.

"Here," she said as she handed it to me.

I examined it, "Is this for me?"

"No," said Anya, "It's for your child. When I was growing up, my mom wrote a diary for me. She filled it with pictures of me growing up and she used it to explain to me who/what I was. If you're gonna raise you're child in human society, you have to help them understand who they are, and where they come from."

"That's really sweet," I said, "Thank you, Anya."

"No prob!" she said, and she whipped out her camera and snapped a picture of me. The picture slowly printed out one side of the camera and she shook it off. She handed it to me. I looked down at my round bump, it was becoming more and more apparent. My pregnancy was going at an odd pace, it started out slow but I've been growing rapidly for the past few weeks. "For your first Entry."

I smiled and opened the diary,

 _Dear Child of Undetermined Gender,_

 _I'm writing this diary for you, so you can understand who you are and why I've done everything that I have._

 _I don't know you all that well so I don't have much to say.  
_

 _For all I know, you could be an evil Strigoi baby._

 _Oh and here's a picture of me pregnant with you. You leave a lot of bruises, little one._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose Hathaway, Your Mom_

* * *

Dmitri's POV

We decided to take a trip to Seattle, All of us: Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Janine, and Abe. We went to go visit the grave they made for 'Jane Doe' in the public cemetery.

It didn't feel right, I've always known that if something had happened to Rose there would be a void, an emptiness inside of me that couldn't be filled. But a part of me felt that she was still out there and she was still alive.

We all circled around her grave. It was plain stone grave with 'Jane Doe' engraved.

I couldn't believe it. Janine was crying and Abe wrapped his arm around her. Eddie and Adrian were crying too. Lissa was sobbing, Her head tucked into Christian's shoulder, who was trying to hold his tears in.

One by one, they all started to head back for the car, until it was Lissa and I who stood alone at her grave.

"I just don't understand why she would do this," said Lissa.

She looked over at me, My face remaining at a constant neutral expression.

"Don't you feel sad?" asked Lissa.

"I don't know how to feel," I responded, "I loved her, I loved her so much"

"You still do," said Lissa, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"But I don't feel it!" I exclaimed, "I feel like she's still alive and with us, I just cant... I cant.." It had been so long since I cried, but the tears came and I fell to my knees on her grave. The woman I loved, gone from this world. She risked everything for me, she loved me, and I had been the worst person to her. I tortured her, I abused her. I didn't deserve her, I never did, but my Roza.. she didn't deserve this either.

"It's okay," said Lissa, "You're in Denial, You've been through a lot, you just got back from being a strigoi and now Rose is dead. I understand." she kneeled down with me, "I'll always be here for you if you want to talk," she kissed my forehead and left.

I looked down at the grave, tears welling in my eyes.

Maybe she was right, maybe I just need to let go. I need to let go of my anger and denial. I need to accept it. I was a strigoi, I hurt her, and now she's gone. She's gone forever. My Roza is gone. My Roza is Gone.

"Goodbye, my Roza."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's Diary

 _Dear Child of Undetermined Gender,_

 _Anya brought an ultrasound kit back from work so we can maybe see what gender you'll be._

 _We couldn't tell. Anya said the embryotic sac was thicker than most, we got some blurry shots of your body though._

 _You're looking good, For whatever you are._

 _I listened to your heartbeat, it sounded... good. I think Anya expected me to get some kind of revelation and start loving you all of a sudden._

 _But I don't know yet, I guess I'm just afraid of what you'll be._

 _I wish I could love you, but I can't right now._

 _My own mother was very distant, I didn't know her all that well and often times it felt like she didn't care._

 _I want to be better, I want to love you, believe me. It's just hard right now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose Hathaway, Your mom_

* * *

 _Dear Child of Undetermined Gender,_

 _I'm getting bigger and bigger by the day. Anya suspects that I'll be due any day now._

 _I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Anya. She took me in and has been taking care of us for a while now._

 _Anya is kind of amazing, she has a medical degree, she knows how to code, and shes a musician._

 _The most amazing thing about her is how hopeful she is for you, she thinks that you're gonna be great._

 _I was lost before Anya found me. I was feeling suicidal, I even tried to kill myself... it didn't work._

 _I guess I have a lot of stuff to sort out before I become a mother, but the universe didn't give me enough time._

 _I hope for the best, for both of us._

 _Sincerely_

 _Rose Hathaway, Your Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Child of Undetermined Gender,_

 _Your birthday is coming up! Literally any moment now. I felt some contractions earlier on, but Anya says labor won't start for a while._

 _So I'm waiting it out._

 _I'm kind of nervous that giving birth will totally wreck me, I mean I'm only eighteen._

 _But it's not just that, we don't know much about you._

 _To us, you are half-Strigoi, half- Dhampir._

 _I'm a Dhampir: half-Moroi, half-Human._

 _A moroi is basically a good vampire, they drink blood but they don't kill. They also get cool powers._

 _A strigoi is a bad vampire, they live forever and they kill... a lot. Especially moroi._

 _I think I'm just feeling nervous about how you'll be little one.  
_

 _But we'll find out soon enough_

 _Sincerely_

 _Rose Hathaway, Your Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Little Boy,_

 _A day ago you were born, and boy was I wrecked._

 _You're really big for a half-Strigoi baby. But.. you're not a monster._

 _Your skin was like mine, it was warm and filled with life. We even touched you with a stake (Something the Strigoi can't touch)_

 _and you held onto it like a toy. You really are my son._

 _The only shocking thing is your eyes, they are bright magenta. It's off putting, yet beautiful at the same time._

 _I can see now what you are, you are a gift from God. I will love you and cherish you no matter what, and I will protect you from those who seek to hurt you._

 _I've decided to name you Bogdan, welcome to the world._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _It's been a week since you were born and you can already walk._

 _You're growing at an incredibly fast rate. You're the size of a one year old._

 _You bring so much joy to my heart, just seeing you move around the apartment._

 _Today the Sun peeked out for the first time and you loved it, we went out onto the roof and you basked in the sunlight._

 _I miss the sun too. Anya has proposed that we move to Chile once she passes her licensure exam._

 _We'll be making the move in a few days._

 _Moving south is safer for us, less Strigoi and Moroi to worry about._

 _Besides, I'm legally dead, we're gonna build a new life in Chile_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _We've moved to Chile and you continue to grow rapidly._

 _We've been feeding you regular food, but we've noticed that you have fangs that pop out sometimes. We think that you might need blood at some point._

 _If you do then I will let you feed from me, I once let my best friend Princess Vasilisa Dragomir feed from me when we ran from school._

 _We spent 2 years traveling, and hiding out._

 _I miss her so so much. She was more of a sister to me than anything else._

 _You would love her too, she has the kindest/sweetest soul imaginable._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's Diary

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _We've lived in Chile for a year now, this is the longest I've stayed in any place since my day's at Saint Vladimir's Academy._

 _I was training to be a guardian there, with my friends Mason and Eddie. Mason died, very young. Eddie and I stayed friends til I fled._

 _He's a trustworthy guardian, should you ever meet him, he is someone you can trust._

 _You're the size of an 8 year old, it's crazy how fast you grow._

 _It's not just your body, but you've already learned how to speak basic English, Spanish, and Russian._

 _You've got the kindest heart and a radiating personality. You've made so many friends at school, for however little time you've spent in school._

 _Chile is beautiful, but we fear we cannot stay here._

 _People are already starting to notice your accelerated growth._

 _And we can't explain it..._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _I was in the market the other day when i ran into an old Moroi Woman. Her name was Agatha._

 _She said that she ran away from the Moroi establishment 10 years ago and hasn't had any contact since._

 _I trust her. She's also a vjedma, a witch._

 _Her eyes were barely functional yet she could still tell that you had magenta eyes._

 _She told us about someone she knew who also had a child with bright magenta eyes._

 _We want to seek them out._

 _There's so much about you that we don't know and we're hoping to find out._

 _Tomorrow we leave for the amazon_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _We've spent weeks tracing the Amazon river looking for the Awa tribe._

 _There's a child there that could hold the key to your future._

 _I know you're excited to meet her._

 _I know Lissa felt that way when she met another Spirit user._

 _Lissa and I have a bond, and I so want to look through her eyes like I used to. But I know I had to leave that life behind._

 _Everything I've done, I've done for you._

 _I want to keep you away from the Moroi world, they wouldn't understand you._

 _It's better that we spend life like this, traveling in the sub-equatorial world._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _We met her, Peccary Awa._

 _She looks like she's 25, yet she claims to have walked the earth for over 50 years._

 _She has bronze skin, long dark hair, and bright magenta eyes like yours._

 _She says she was born of a human mother and a 'demon' father._

 _She lives apart from the rest of the villagers because they fear her._

 _Peccary was amazed at how I survived childbirth, Peccary's mother died in birthing her and she was abandoned._

 _Anya has theorized that half-strigoi children like you and Peccary can only be born of male-strigoi and woman human/moroi/dhampir._

 _I survived because I am stronger than humans._

 _Strigoi women's body's are unchanging and eternal, they do not possess the suitable environment for a child, whereas humans, dhampir, and moroi do._

 _Peccary says that she was full grown at 6 years old. Ever since she has stayed the same._

 _She showed us a picture that a traveling photographer took 30 years ago, and she looked identical to the way she does now._

 _Peccary also says that she doesn't drink blood, but she can and it will make her stronger._

 _But she doesn't want to give the villagers a reason to fear her more._

 _I am hopeful now, maybe we could live a long happy life as a family.  
_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _Peccary has allowed us to stay with her for a while. Anya is working with the village medicine man and helping to heal those who are sick._

 _Meanwhile, you and I are learning much from Peccary._

 _She calls you Capuchin, meaning mischievous monkey._

 _Peccary had always wished for a child of her own, and she has told us that you are always welcome here._

 _But I fear we cannot stay here long._

 _There was a time I didn't believe in the fortune telling gifts of a vjedma, but the prophet living in this town has warned me of those who will come for you._

 _We have to be cautious, this is a lesson for you._

 _You are not welcome in the Moroi world, because you are half-Strigoi._

 _You are not welcome in the human world, because you are half-Strigoi._

 _You may be welcomed in the Strigoi world, but that's not where you belong, my son._

 _once upon a time I lost your father to the world of Strigoi, and I'm not letting them find you now._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's Diaries

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _It's been 2 years since your birth. We left Peccary and the Amazon to live in Uganda._

 _By the power of fate we met another like you._

 _His name is Kamukama. He's only a few years older than you, despite looking like he's 22._

 _He's been a good friend to you. He teaches you swahili and play's football with you._

 _He's even taught you about hunting and fighting._

 _We've noticed that your growth is slowing down, You appear to be a 13/14 year old._

 _The people here love Kamukama, they think he is a gift from god, unlike the Awa in Brazil._

 _I hope that we can stay here longer than we did Brazil, a friend like Kamukama is good for you._

 _love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _today you said something that worries me._

 _You told me that you want to be a guardian, you want to train to fight at Saint Vladimir's with kamukama._

 _The two of you daydream a lot so I wasn't surprised that you had been talking about this._

 _It just makes me feel strange, I don't know if that world would accept you, I don't know if that world would accept me._

 _I left for so many reasons, my main reason being you. I had to protect you no matter what the cost._

 _I've urged kamukama not to encourage such fantasies from you, but I can see it in his eyes that he wants to do the same._

 _Tomorrow, I will begin training you. Training you to fight like your father did for me._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _Your training is going well, your much faster and stronger than I ever was. It's likely the strigoi blood kicking in._

 _Kamukama is also an eager student, he exhibits a lot of talent and desire._

 _I wish that you could both be guardians, you are both so deserving._

 _I've been training you in basic hand to hand combat and conditioning, but tomorrow i'll bring out the stakes._

 _I haven't talked of him much but your father trained me._

 _His name is Dmitri Belikov, and he's a great guardian._

 _I was seventeen when we met and he was twenty four, he taught me everything I know._

 _A lot happened between us, including him being a strigoi and me hunting him down and trying to kill him._

 _But we also made love, and that love brought you into the world, you amazing child._

 _You truly are a gift from god._

 _Should you ever meet your father, I hope that you can look up to him. And I hope he can forgive himself for everything he did as a strigoi._

 _You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to my life, and it happened while he was a strigoi._

 _With some power from spirit, we turned him back to dhampir but he had painfully admitted to me that his love has faded._

 _What's painful for me is that my love for him never faded, in fact I still love him. And I see so much of him in you, Bogdan._

 _Your father was a good man, and I hope one day you can learn to love him and he can love you._

 _I love you both_

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _I know you don't understand why, but we have to keep moving._

 _Everything I've done is for you, to protect you. And We can't stay in one place for too long._

 _The people in this town know us too well. World will travel and they will find us._

 _I have urged Kamukama to move along too. He knows that he's not safe in this world too._

 _Kamukama will travel north, up the nile._

 _Anya, you, and I will go to Australia. We don't know how long we'll stay but we do know what we're looking for._

 _By luck we found peccary and kamukama, but we know that we can find more._

 _If we can prove that half-strigoi do exist and they are not a threat to moroi existance then maybe you can be a guardian one day._

 _And we can return to the world I came from._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's Diary

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _you're now 3 years old, despite the fact that you look like a teenager._

 _You're strong, fast, and an excellent fighter. I can truly say that I feel safe with you._

 _We've been living in the outback for a while, trying to collect information on anyone with your eyes. Another half-strigoi._

 _We've received word from someone living in a coastal town not far from Sydney._

 _It's been a while since we've been anywhere that's more populated than a small village._

 _It's exciting, but we also have to lay low._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _Today we met Anderson. He's got sandy colored hair and tanned skin and appears to be in his mid twenties. Despite truly being 80 years old._

 _And Anderson is half-strigoi like you._

 _He's letting us stay with him for a while._

 _Anderson has revealed that he used to live in europe, yet the strigoi population tried desperately to find him._

 _Half-Strigoi are as strong and as fast as strigoi yet they can go out in the sun and hold a stake. Half-Strigoi like you and him are close to godlike._

 _Possessing the positive qualities of both Strigoi and Humans._

 _Anderson believes that living in Sunny regions keeps him safe and undetectable._

 _The more half-Strigoi I meet the more I have hope for you my son._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _Time flies when you're running from Strigoi._

 _We've been found out. There are teams of strigoi ready to find us._

 _You are strong and trained, but you aren't ready to face the Strigoi. You still have so much to learn._

 _Your father would be able to teach you everything you need to know, but we can't return, not yet._

 _Nowhere is safe._

 _We travel now to Thailand._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _My fear grows the longer we spend in one place. It's been 2 months in thailand and I have received threatening messages from the Strigoi._

 _You hate that we keep moving, I know you do. And I'm so sorry, my son. Nowhere is safe._

 _For now we have taken residence with another half-strigoi we have discovered, two of them!_

 _Their names are Jaidee and Lalana._

 _Their appearance is younger, they look as though they are eighteen and have lived on this earth for 9 years._

 _They too acknowledge that they are on the run._

 _They lived in Kazakhstan for sometime yet they were found by strigoi. They returned home to Thailand 2 years ago._

 _I do not wish to endanger Jaidee and Lalana anymore than they already have been._

 _Tomorrow we travel to Turkey, which coincidentally is where your grandfather is from._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

* * *

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _We've just arrived to turkey, we've rented out a small flat with the highest security and we intend to stay._

 _We need to be on high alert._

 _After hours of complaining, you have finally persuaded me to allow you to go to school._

 _I've laid out the ground rules, but I know that you will enjoy going to school once again._

 _It's been forever since you've been around kids your age.. or well the age you appear to be._

 _You're starting to look like an 18 year old man. Despite actually being four._

 _You're mature, strong, good-looking, well-mannered, and you have some issues with authority. All in all you're the perfect combination of me and Dmitri._

 _You look much like him too, except for your naturally darker skin coming from my side of the family and your beautiful magenta eyes._

 _Never forget who you are: Bogdan Mason Hathaway._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_


	8. Chapter 8

Bogdan POV

Living in Turkey was a blast, every day I got to go to Turkish school, an actual school. Something I hadn't done in ages. My mom is a dhampir and my dad was a strigoi. Crazy, right? Basically my mom always had to keep moving us around because we couldn't stay in one place at once. She was convinced that people were after us.

I don't know why she would be so scared, my mom was a kick ass guardian! She told me about all the encounters she had with Strigoi and how she fought them off. She even taught me some stuff. But really I want to go to Saint Vladimir's academy and learn from the best.

But for some reason she doesn't think we're safe there, she doesn't think we're safe anywhere. She used to be more chill about it, but now she's kind of gone psycho. I was able to let her convince me to go to school, so long as I promised to be back home by nightfall.

I liked Turkey, I blended in here. My mom told me that her dad, my grandpa, was turkish so it made sense.

Mom never talks much about her family, or about her life before she had me. She told me some vague stories but I never got any details. I never heard any names, I didn't even know my own fathers name. The only thing I knew about the guy was that he was Russian and he wasn't a Strigoi anymore. I didn't even realize it were possible, but whenever I ask my mom she'd just silence me.

I was walking back from school, it was still daylight. I passed through the busy streets of Istanbul. Eagerly looking at food sold by vendors. I looked at the kebab stand and my mouth watered I rushed over there and pulled out the small amount of pocket money my mom gave me.

I was a little over 6 foot tall, I towered over most of the people in the city. So it was kind of hard not to draw attention to myself, especially with my magenta eyes.

"How much for two kebab?" I asked the man.

"25 Lira" said the Man, he moved over to the prep area while keeping his eyes on me.

I handed him the money and he handed me the kebabs. I loved meat, I loved food, I eat a lot because I grow a lot. But I can also drink blood, I've only tasted blood on some rare occasions. But I wouldn't ever kill anyone because of it, that's what my mom says is the difference between me and them, it's what makes me good. I appreciate life more than any strigoi ever will.

I continued walking down the street munching on the kebabs as I approached our apartment. I took the stairs up and used the key to open the door. I walked in, "Hello, Mom!" i yelled. There was no response.

"MOM! ANYA! I'm home!" I yelled. I proceeded into the living area, it was empty. It was completely empty. The house was silent, I was beginning to get worried. My psycho mom would never leave the house.

I rushed into her bedroom and there I saw it. Anya's corpse on the bed. Her skin was pale and there were bite marks on her neck. She had been drained of all her blood, she was dead.

Seeing her was shocking, "No" I whispered. Tears formed in my eyes, "MOM! mom what's happening?"

I turned around and went to check the kitchen, I saw a box and a note, it had my name on it.

 _Dear Bogdan,_

 _The worst has happened, we've been found. They've threatened me, they've killed Anya, and you're in danger too._

 _I've decided to find them before they find you, I've bargained with Strigoi before, I'll be okay._

 _The Strigoi have only been tracking me, without me they can't find you. So it's better if we were apart._

 _Inside this box is 5000 dollars in cash, and a one way airplane ticket to Missoula, Montana._

 _From there go to Saint Vladimir's, you'll be safe there. Safer than you will be now._

 _There is also a Diary, something I've been writing for you to read since before you were born._

 _The diary will explain everything._

 _And Bogdan, don't tell anyone who you are. Your life depends on it._

 _I love you so much, my son, I'll be in touch._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _P.S- Flight will leave a few hours after you get home, so hurry!_

Panic flooded through my body, I grabbed a suitcase and urgently stuffed the box, some clothes, and the not in there. There wasn't a lot of time. I immediately fled the house. As soon as I was in the street I caught a taxi and I threw a 100 bill at him "take me to the airport", I said.

He nodded and drove to the airport.

I was worried, worried about my mother. And I was devastated about Anya. She had been like a second mother to me growing up. I felt adrenaline fill up my whole body. I wanted so desperately to find my mom, but I also knew that I had to do what she said.

For once it seemed like all my mother's fears have come true.

* * *

Dmitri's POV

We were back at Saint Vladimir's. A few years ago, we received an inside tip that Vasilisa had a half-sister. We were able to track down Sonya Karp the Strigoi and turn her back, as they had done with me. She led us to the house of Jillian Mastrano. She took on her official title of Princess thus giving Vasilisa her quorum and a council seat.

Vasilisa was on break from Leigh University and she had returned to visit Jillian for Winter Break. The school had closed down and many people had gone home with their families, but there were some who stayed.

"Guardian Belikov," I turned around to see none other than Alberta Petrov.

"Guardian Petrov, it's been a while," The short woman came up to me and hugged me. It felt like ages since I had been at the academy. The last time I was here, I was with Rose. In the cabin by the wards. The memories all came rushing back, it was painful. It had been over three years since her death and I still wasn't able to get over it.

"Dmitri, you're still Lissa's guardian? I thought for sure by now you would've settled down."

"I'm happy, I'm doing my Job and protecting a princess."

"I thought for sure maybe you and Natasha Ozera," suggested Alberta.

"No" said Dmitri, "We're good friends, but I've never seen her in that way." It was the truth. After Rose's death I grieved for a year, along with Lissa. But soon after Natasha began to flirt again, she even offered for me to become her guardian again at Sonya Karp and Mikhail Tanner's wedding. At first, I wanted to give in. I wanted to go be with her and start a family, I wanted someone to love.

But everytime I was about to be with Natasha, Rose came to my mind. My Roza. I couldn't believe it was so hard to let go. She was everything to me. But there was still a part of me that felt that she was still out there, still alive. If she were truly dead I could move on, but I couldn't accept it. I learned to forgive myself long ago for everything I did as a Strigoi, I had accepted it, But Roza's death was beyond what I could accept.

I followed Lissa down through the snowy fields outside Saint Vladimir's to the girl's dorm. Lissa had brought her long term boyfriend Christian Ozera, he was a good man. They were very happy together, I understood such happiness when I was with Rose.

We walked up to the lounge and saw Jill sitting there reading a book. Her eyes peeked over the cover of the book and she jumped up and ran up to Lissa and hugged her. "Lissa! Christian! It's so good to see you guys."

Jill and Lissa had grown to become friends, maybe even family. Their relationship wasn't always great to begin with, it was very hard for Lissa to comprehend that her father had another child. But They soon began to care for each other a great deal.

My eyes met Eddie's he was standing in the back of the room, he was Jillian's assigned guardian. Eddie was great friends with Rose, they had gone through a lot together. Including the death of a friend. Ever since then, Eddie has been one of the most serious and dedicated guardian's Saint Vladimir's had ever seen. I turned my attention to Jillian, who was wrapped in the arms of Christian and Lissa.

"How are you doing?" asked Lissa, "how's senior year?"

"Ugh, dreadful," said Jillian, "I've applied to basically every college on the planet and now i have to wait.. the wait is agony."

"I understand that," said Lissa, "I applied to Leigh around this time and didn't hear back til early April."

"Early April?!" exclaimed Jillian, "I can't wait that long."

"Where do you want to go?" asked Christian.

"Well, my top school would be University of Washington, because they've got a great pre-med program and it's not that far," said Jillian, "I really hope I get in."

"Me too," said Lissa, "it's good to be close."

Ever since the Strigoi uprisings that started a couple years ago, the Moroi Government has been taking extra precautions in the distribution of Royal Moroi. Moroi were more at risk than ever in the war between Moroi and Strigoi.

Lissa was now a Junior at Leigh studying Political Science and Economics. She had great grades and had the potential to become a very influential person, especially with the use of Spirit.

Lissa had once studied Spirit with Adrian Ivashkov, but he disappeared. Not long after Rose died, he went back to school and proceeded to travel the world. We didn't hear from him much but we knew that he was happy. He was able to move on from Rose, but I don't think I ever could.

Suddenly, Alberta appeared in the doorway. "Dmitri, do you think you could help me with something?" she said in an urgent tone.

I looked over to Vasilisa, who nodded. I turned and followed Alberta out of the dorm.

"There's someone at the front gate," said Alberta, "He says he wants to enroll in the school. I told him that the school is closed for break but he won't leave."

We walked down to the gate house. This was where the wards began. It was snowing outside. I looked at this man, he looked like he was seventeen or eighteen. He had bronze skin, dark hair, and he looked... a bit like me. Except his eyes, they were bright magenta.

"The school is closed, i said over the intercom. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I said.

He banged his arms against the gate, "Please, please, just let me in. I'll explain everything, I don't have a home to go to. It's not safe out here!"

His words were wild, desperation filled his eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and pants, despite it being winter and he carried with him a small single suitcase.

"I think we should let him in," i said to Alberta, her eyes were questioning, "at least inside the gate house, we can question him and proceed from there."

"Agreed," she said.

Suddenly, two Strigoi ran out to attack the boy. He dodged their attacks, reacting quickly.

Alberta and I ran out, armed with stakes. The boy was able to throw some punches with little effect, he was unarmed and had some basic training but he wasn't fully trained. I ran out and easily staked the strigoi who was attacking the boy. Alberta, struggled a bit to defend the boy from the second one. He knocked her aside and the strigoi jumped over me and onto the boy. His teeth penetrated the boy's neck as he yelled out.

I then staked the strigoi from the back and watched as he fell off the boy's body. The boy started to stand, but his eyes began to close, his head fell back and he passed out. He was injured but mainly suffered from Strigoi endorphins and blood loss. Alberta and I hurried him inside to .


End file.
